Heart of a Man
by Yurika the Wordsmith
Summary: AU Sequel to Soul of a Dragon. Vanishing from Berk after defeating the Dragon Queen, the Soulprince must learn that he may be Dragonsouled but he still is a man and as such his heart beats. When an enemy of both the Dragons and Humans threatens them he must defeat both of his families' foe and prove himself once more. SPOILERS FOR HTTYD2
1. Chapter 1

Heart of a Man

**A.N HELLO! So after I got an AMAZINGLY 50 reviews on SoaD (I wasn't waiting for it promise just sort of happened) and also extracting myself from Merlin Fanfiction. -_- oops. Here is a sort of prologue. As the first story said Hiccup had to prove himself a dragon and then a man. He has completed his first rite and has proven his Dragon Soul. Now it is time to prove he is also a man. Thank you to those who read SoaD and actually liked it. Honestly I was so surprised by the reception of it. Honestly. So welcome to me sequel. Heart of a Man. **

Astrid laughed as she and Stormfly stole the black sheep to win the race. Berk had changed in the five years since the Soulprince paid them a visit. Since he saved them from the dragon raids and their queen. Since he disappeared from the village and hadn't been seen since.

Instead of hating the dragons, Astrid taught them what little he taught her, and they rode them. Certain people hadn't found partners as Hiccup had told her they were called, like Valka. Sure they were loved by and loved several dragons, but the partnerless just hadn't met the right dragon yet.

But the best thing that came from their new found dragon partners, was the contact sport known as Dragon Racing, which Astrid always won. Snoutlout tried and failed to beat her and Stormfly with his Monsterous Nightmare, Hookfang. Though the twins and their Zippleback, Barf and Belch, did trip her up sometimes only because Fishlegs and Meatlug the Gronkle helped them.

Like right now. She had just taken her fifty-third race win. She could hear Stoick congratulating his chosen Heir, which always bothered her. Hiccup was Stoick's heir, not her, or rather he was supposed to be if Stoick knew he was alive and also the strange dragon like boy that had changed their life, changed Astrid's whole point of view, but he had told her never to tell unless he gave her permission. So she searched. Valka was convinced that she was needed to go on these adventures as well, wanting to see for herself who exactly this dragon boy was that captured their best warrior's heart in a simple two months of being on their island. She also had a suspicion of who he originally was, though she didn't tell that to Astrid. They had been betrothed after all. So today they would search north, as far as Stormfly could go in a week. Stoick never let them leave for longer. Fear of the many dangers out there even for a warrior with a dragon. He had lost one heir once, he wouldn't lose another.

So after the race that Astrid won, again. We find ourselves watching our annoyed Heroine on a small cliff like structure. Thinking of who she was looking for and how much she misses him, reliving those last moments in her head.

_Hiccup, you idiot. Better have a good reason for leaving. _

**Let the fun begin. **

**-Yurika **

**(Totally using it now. That is my name. Thanks for it Talkin'Fishbone ^.^) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp 2**

**A.N well hello again. I must say I'm sorry for taking forever with this chapter. It was just hard for me to write and I don't know why. I mean I knew what I wanted to happen and things just, well it's here now. I'm also kinda excited. I get to interact with people who like my story. ^.^ makes me feel good. Well here we are. We've seen Astrid and how she's been these past five years now who are we missing? Oh yes our favorite Hiccup. Enjoy. **

**Guest- I'm glad someone is so excited for this story. As for my plan's on Hiccup's armor I see it as what he had in the second movie just way darker( almost black) and also the claw gloves that did not see much action last story but will see more I believe. Yes he does have Inferno and when Eret comes it will be quite entertaining (loved that part of the movie, cheeky Hiccup). I hope I live up to your expectations**.

The ocean dragons loved to visit the surface. They used to never stick their heads above the deep blue water they called home, but then the Alpha saved a child. Gave him the eyes of a dragon to match his soul, raised him as a their own and five years ago he proved it by freeing a nest from an evil queen. So the ocean dragons now came above the waves to watch him and his Night Fury partner soar above the clouds, as he was doing now.

Hiccup yelled with joy as they flew. High in the clouds, nothing could touch them. This was what he enjoyed most. He enjoyed being up here, he enjoyed being with Toothless, he enjoyed being free. He didn't have his own wings but he was trying to fix that.

_'Hey bud. Want to try again?_' He leaned close to his partner. Speaking dragon was hard for humans but not him.

_'No.'_ The reply was one of annoyance.

_'Aw come on Toothless.'_

_'No.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Because we've almost crashed several times. And I mean several.' _

_'Please?' _

_'If we crash I'm blaming you. Especially if you lose your other leg.' _Hiccup looked at his left leg and sighed. He had almost not made it after the fight with the evil queen. The cost of Toothless saving him had been his left leg. Well he made the best of it. His new leg was not just a hunk of wood but metal and mechanical. It served a purpose more than just being a leg. His new leg could hold his Zippleback gas and also, if need be, be a weapon against the trappers.

The trappers who sought to take his family and put them into abusive servitude to the tyrant that was Drago Bludvist. The trappers that he constantly annoyed by setting their catch free without even raising their alarm. But by now enough rumors had spread about the 'vigilante' that was the Dragon Prince, of course that wasn't his name, but still. He had a reputation.

Hiccup looked down to the ocean below and smiled. One, two, three! He leaned to the right and slipped off of the saddle he had crafted for Toothless, falling through the air like an arrow. His Partner not far behind. Pulling a mechanism on his armor, and snapping his arms out, he smirked as his new 'flight' suit was put into action, gliding through the air. That is until he lost control and started to free fall.

'_Hiccup!' _Toothless soared behind him and quickly wrapped him in his wings as they crashed into an island.

_'Told you.' _

_'It wasn't that bad! It was working just need more practice.'_

_'We crashed. Again.' _

_'What? Are you pouting, big baby boo?'_ Toothless glared at him. Hiccup laughed and turned to inspect where they had crashed only for Toothless to chuck a small rock at his head.

'_Really?_'

Toothless's smirk was smug as he stared at his Partner.

Hiccup sighed, annoyed but continued his exploration of the small island.

'_This isn't that far from Berk_.' Toothless stiffened and stared at him. He knew Hiccup wanted to go back, but he felt he wasn't wanted or needed. Hiccup sighed and looked at his friend.

'_Come on. Cloudjumper is going to be annoyed if we don't get home soon._' Note to self don't come home a day late when your parental figure is a dragon.

Valka wondered what it was like to have a dragon partner. She always believed they were gentle creatures, a belief that was killed when one took her son, but was proven right when they moved in after the 'Dragon Boy' as Astrid called him, saved them.

Now she was sitting behind Astrid on a dragon, who was the girl's partner, looking for this strange boy.

What she didn't expect to happen was Astrid to act surprised when a Stormcutter dragon cut through the clouds and her partner stopped listening to her to follow its fellow dragon, she also didn't expect her to be so calm. She was surprised at the Stormcutter not what had happened because of it.

"Astrid?"

"I know him."

"You know a random Stormcutter?"

"Valka it's Cloudjumper!" She hissed slightly at that name. The dragon responsible for taking her son, but that strange boy was a clue to his fate. She had begun to hope when she had glimpsed him in the past. If he was raised, saved by dragons was it possible, with their ages so similar, that Astrid's 'Dragon Boy' was her Hiccup?

The two dragons landed in a cavern made of ice. It was dark, all Valka could see were the black outlines of dragons around them, but she could feel the cold of the ice.

A series of growls alerted the two warriors of an approaching figure. Astrid lifted her axe while Valka lifted a staff. The growls turned to little roars and hums. The figures of dragons seemed to lower to the ground as the growls came closer.

Then the dragon sounds stopped. A click and suddenly there was a blast of fire. It illuminated Valka and Astrid but left the figure in darkness. The fire clicked off, disappearing, after another series of hums and growls the whole room was soon lighten up by dragons who used their fire as lanterns. There stood a hooded figure in front of them. Astrid sucked in a breath and was hoping, praying their search was over. Then the figure spoke.

"Astrid?"

**Again I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter I hope I never take so long again. Also sorry for the cliffy. **

**-Yurika**


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

**A.N. I don't know what's up lately. I just can't seem to write all of the sudden. Gr. well here's a little tad bit because I'm horrible and feel bad for taking forever. I promise to give you are real chapter after this thing.**

**I also changed my pen name. One because I needed Yurika in it and two the Lunara is an OC werewolf of mine and I love her. **

**-Yurika**

The accent was strange. Valka could hardly understand him because of how twisted the word was. It was like this figure hadn't grasped how to speech Norse properly, but she didn't care once she saw Astrid's face.

"You idiot!" She ran forward and swung a punch at him. He dodged but laughed.

"Nice to see you too. But why?" The laugh stopped once he saw Valka. He stiffened.

"And why is she here? Astrid I don't let people I don't know in here."

"We were looking for you! You don't disappear after saving a whole island worth of people from a giant dragon. Especially wounded like you did."

He growled and a shadow speared behind him. The shadow that then seemed to act like a kitten and rub up against Astrid.

"Hey Toothless! Oh I've missed you."

"He's missed you too. Come on! I want to show you something." He grabbed Astrid's hand while the dragon looked at Valka.

_'Hiccup.'_ The boy froze.

'_What?' _

_'Cloudjumper said that he would find your human mother after you proved yourself right?' _

_'Yeah. I asked him not too.'_

_'She found you.' _Toothless sniffed at the stiff woman.

"Can you call him off please? I don't care for a giant lizard in my face."

He laughed. Toothless's backed down and pulled Hiccup forward, away from Astrid.

"Wait no. Bud no!" He literally sat the boy down in front of Valka.

"Can you not control your dragon?"

"He is not my dragon, he's my partner, my brother. No. I don't control him, he wouldn't listen anyways."

'_Hey!'_

"Why was he sniffing at me?" Valka tilted her head. She had suspicions about who this boy was. Honestly she wanted to hear it from him first before she began to hope.

He let out a small hum and turned around.

"He thinks you're my mother." He ran into a very cramped tunnel. Toothless followed.

"What!" Astrid ran after him, Valka not far behind.

"Hiccup just wait-" the rest died on her tongue as she took in the sanctuary.

Valka looked around in awe. She often wondered if Dragons were gentle like she had thought, then why did they kill her son. Her son that apparently was the Dragon Boy, she had been right. Hope was proven true and right now all she could do was be happy. A throat cleared above them and the two saw Hiccup and Cloudjumper hanging off of a ledge. He jumped down and smiled.

"Welcome to my home."


	4. Chapter 35-4

**A.N so I had horrid block. BUT GOOD NEWS, I rewatched HTTYD 2 today because mom got it on vudu and my muse has returned! Along with a better grasp of the plot. I did say Eret would be in this story remember, I just now remember that I kinda skipped his intro. Oops. Well I'll be able to add him in. But since my last chapter was criminally short I have named this one Chapter 3.5-4 because well that's kinda what it is. So now the chapter! Oh and I keep forgetting. I am not Dreamworks so I do not own Hiccup or his adorable Toothless in anyway shape or form. I'm just a crazy fantasizing fan girl. **

**- Yurika**

Chp 3.5-4

"This is where you've been for twenty years?" Astrid looked around amazed. It was like the ice had been built to house the dragons and keep them safe.

Valka's eyes never left Hiccup as he climbed down off of Cloudjumper, Toothless pouncing on him as soon as he touched the ground, making him laugh.

'C_ome on bud, not fair.'_

_'Yes it is.'_

_'Not! I was destracted!' _

_'Exactly.'_

"Fine one point to you!" Hiccup huffed as his partner got off of him with a laugh, well a dragon version of a laugh.

"You have a game that requires him to pounce on you?" Valka was trying not to laugh at him. With his hood down she could see his expressions, including the eyes. So now she could see the beauty he saw. She had been right all those years ago, but why was still a question keeping her back.

"Sort of. That what he has to do. If he can get me down point to him. If I can get on his back point to me." He laughed and started to scratch Toothless's head.

"Ok so now that Toothless has decided to not cheat-" the offended dragon have a humph to that. Stupid human.

"I can show you around." He started to walk to the left.

"The trappers are ruthless so I've had to fix up many who are injured. But somethings I can't fix, like her." He started to crawl toward a deep blue colored Nightmare cooing and making soft noises. When he was close enough he put his hand to her snout.

"The trappers blinded her. She's grounded and sometimes she hates me and then she remembers who I am. She is the Guardian. She guards the secret places and makes sure nothing enters without her checking, so come on." He grabbed Astrid's hand and started the cooing noise again. The Guardian at first was distrustful, but at the urging of her prince she let the stranger touch her.

"She's amazing." Astrid whispered.

"She can smell everything, hear everything. Blind she may be but a Guardian to us all. She taught me many things when I grew." Astrid smiled and leaned down to whisper in the Nightmare's ear.

"Valka?" Hiccup offered his hand to the woman. She looked at his face, taking everything in. The color of his hair, the way it fell over his eyes. His crooked grin that came out sometimes. The shape of his face. Lastly the eyes. She didn't know what to think about them. When she had first seen them she was too focused on the fact that he could die and that she was trying to help him. Then he had stayed in Astrid's house until he vanished. She hadn't had time to take them in. The dark emerald color and the black slits looked wrong at first but the longer she studied him the more they fit until she tried to imagine him with human eyes and it looked wrong.

She smiled and placed her hand in his. Watching him as he cooed again and the Guardian, instead of letting him come to her, came to them.

'_She is almost like you. Not quite but close. Still human but she looks at things differently. She sees our souls. A worthy mother for our little prince hatchling.' _The Guardian sniffed her and closed her clouded eyes as she rested her hand against Valka's Palm.

"Amazing."

"She likes you. Says you're sort of like me. You see them like I do."

"You understand them?"

"I'm one of them. It's hard to explain. This gift that we share, it's like a bond to them. You see them like I do, but for me it's different."

"He told me he was sick, the Alpha saved you right?" Astrid had gone over every detail he told her when she visited him in the cove.

"Yes."

'_Little one. The King is expecting you.'_

_'Ok. I think I'll pay him a visit then.'_

He smiled and took Astrid's hand.

"Do you want to meet him?"

Astrid smiled.

"Really?"

"If I didn't know better, I would think you almost giggled, warrior."

She glared and punched his arm.

"That's better."

Valka stifled a small laugh as she watched them. Astrid had devoted her whole life to two things after he left, the dragons and the search for Hiccup. To see all that stress melt off her and to see her smiling and playing around, it made Valka smile.

"Yeah you can meet him. He wants to see me anyways. Plus I'm sure you want to ask him questions, ask me questions, right Valka?" It felt weird hearing him call her by name instead of mom, just as he felt weird saying it. He just didn't know if she would be comfortable with him calling her mom or if even he would, having never called someone that before.

She paused before confirming.

"Right."

"They've been gone almost a whole day! We're sending a search party out."

"A search party for the search party?"

Stoick and Gobber were worrying. Astrid and Valka never stayed out this long in their search for the Dragon Boy. So the Chief of Berk and Valka's husband decided they had been gone long enough. But these two women were too important to leave the search up to ordinary Vikings. With Astrid being his chosen Heir after Hiccup died and of Valka's personal importance, no, Stoick and Gobber would be undergoing this mission. There were two types of dragons that were known for tracking, one would be a Deadly Nadder, like Astrid's Stormfly, another would be a his Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher. It was simply a matter of getting something of Astrid's and Valka's so that Skullcrusher could track the scent.

They were flying over a frozen sea, Gobber on Grump and Stoick on Skullcrusher. Stoick had Astrid's backup axe and Valka's helm for her armor that she almost never wore.

The ice fortress that they found was not a good sign. In fact it down right terrified Stoick.

"What are they doing here of all places?" He looked around prepared for anything, except for a growl that came from nowhere.

Hiccup led the two women to a miss covered ledge, a smile on his face the whole way.

"He's amazing, you'll love him. So gentle and kind. He has done everything for me, including sending me on my rites, which lead to me finding your island."

"Berk. It's called Berk, Hiccup." Astrid corrected him, as she had done several times when he lived in the cove and she was teaching him.

"I know, I just can't seem to say it right. My accent has gotten worse since our last lesson. I'm lucky I still remember Norse at all."

"I've noticed." Astrid laughed.

Valka just looked at them and smiled. Astrid had fallen in love with the boy that was her betrothed without even knowing it.

"Hiccup. What exactly did he do? I mean I know your eyes were not like that when you were born, same color though."

Hiccup stopped and turned slowly.

"It wasn't known, how it would manifest, but he set my soul free which changed my eyes." He continued walking. After a few minutes in silence he stopped on the edge of a cliff overlooking a large body of water. In the lake sat a beast that dwarfed the Red Death Queen, his white pelt, red spikes, and giant tusk making him look like a formidable enemy. Valka looked at the eyes though. She saw gentleness and it surprised her. She watched Hiccup kneel before humming. He was speaking to it. The dragon lifted its head, the end of his tusk touching the cliff. Hiccup jumped up with a smile. A small sound escaping him. He ran toward and hopped onto the tusk. The dragon lifted its head slightly, Hiccup didn't even waver. Toothless hopped around like a child playing in snow.

"This is the Alpha, what you call a Bewilderbeast. The Alpha species, the King of Dragons. I am a prince because he used his blood to save me." He pulled out a cord connected to a small vial from around his neck. The last bit of the blood used to save him.

"He let me live here in peace, he has provided what I need and gave me a home like no other. He is the reason I'm alive."

'_Your praise makes me happy little prince. But maybe I can give my own gift to your mother.'_

_'A gift?'_

_'You sensed she was somewhat like you correct? She may be able to understand us if she could be gifted with it.' _

_'How?' _

_'Watch.' _

Hiccup watched as the Alpha blew a bit of ice on Valka, causing her to cough slightly.

_'Is she alright?'_

_'Yes. Talk to her like this, see if it worked.' _

He hopped down and stood in front of her.

'_Valka? Do you understand me?'_

_'What?' _Before she realized what had happened the growling sound escaped her. When she figured it out she got confused.

"Wait what just happened! I- I understood... something. What did he do to me?"

'_You are like you son. You have something in you that is draconic, your mind, the way you see the world. While you are not as dragon like and the Soulprince, you are similar. This I gave you a gift.'_

_'You can understand us.' _

"Valka?" Astrid looked at her in surprise.

Valka was about to explain and start laughing in joy when Hiccup stiffened.

"Hiccup what is it?" Astrid noticed the strange look in his eye.

"Trespassers."

**Stoick has arrived! And Hiccup doesn't know that he might just attack his dad. Wonder how that will play out hm? ^.^ well better get to writing it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't have much to say this time. How about I don't own HTTYD in any way. I wish. **

**-Yurika **

Stoick looked around the ice cavern wildly, searching for the source of the growl.

"Stoick!"Valka ran into the cavern and stopped. Looking around in wonder.

"Valka." Gobber stood behind Stoick.

"How did you find this place?"

"We tracked you. Astrid come on, we're going home. Before the dragons here attack." Another growl rang through the air.

"No Stoick. We can't. We-" Astrid stopped talking when a shadow appeared behind Stoick and Gobber.

"I remember you." Stoick's axe whistled as he turned. He pointed it at the shadow. Several growls and roars sounded around the cavern.

"I would put that down. The dragons do not take kindly to a threat against me."

"You found him." Stoick put the weapon down hesitantly.

"More like he found us actually." Valka just watched from the side. Her husband and her son, not knowing who the other was, staring as if they might be enemies but at the same as if they might be allies. One in light, one in shadow.

'_Light please.' _

The dragons around them pooled fire in their throats and mouths, lighting up the cavern.

Stoick was finally able to really study the boy. Of course he had tried when Astrid was nursing him five years ago but she had hardly let anyone in and the boy had been asleep.

To be honest Stoick thought he looked like Valka. Tall and gangly, but strong. Built for stealth. But Stoick was trying to study his eyes. Studying human emotions in dragon eyes was the strangest thing Stoick had ever done, but as strange as they were they seemed to fit the boy. Then he talked.

"You are the chief. I remember, you captured my partner, had Astrid almost kill Cloudjumper, then foolishly challenged the queen. Why are you here?" He growled the words out and again Stoick was amazed at how dragon like this boy was.

"I was afraid. Astrid and Valka have never been gone so long. Tracked them here. I was concerned for my wife and successor."

"Wife?" The boy stiffened and turned to Valka.

'_He is my father?'_

Valka hesitated but answered.

_'Yes.' _

_"_Valka?" Stoick looked at her strangely.

"I'll tell you later. Stoick meet the Soulprince, partner of Toothless the Night Fury, Prince of dragons, and the dragonsouled."

"Curious thing about Valka, she thinks like a dragon. When in contact with an Alpha, gifts can emerge, including the gift of dragon speech. Nothing like my eyes but still a worthy gift indeed." The Soulprince smirked and started to study Stoick.

"You are strong yet you are defeated. Loss has defined you for many years now. What did you lose?"

"The dragon I had Astrid almost kill, he took my son from me."

"Cloudjumper didn't harm your son, he brought him here, to be saved." Stoick watched the boy turn and walk into a crack in the cavern wall.

"Come." Astrid ran after him with no hesitation. Gobber followed as well but not as quickly.

"Stoick before you follow him you should know."

"Know what?"

"Hiccup, didn't die."

"What!"

"Hiccup didn't die, he was so sickly, don't you remember? He wouldn't have lasted the winter, but then that raid. I saw him playing with Cloudjumper, the dragon acting as if he was his own. When the Soulprince showed up in the arena the first time I knew him, I could have sworn I knew him, but how? How did I know a fifteen year old boy, the same age as Hiccup should have been, but had never seen him?" She paused and took a deep breath.

"A mother never forgets Stoick."

"Hiccup?"

"Is the Soulprince." Stoick took a step back. His boy, his son was this dragon like person who disappeared in the shadows. As soon as the initial shock wore off he ran. Following the path that his son had taken.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N My muse is dying. I hate it. But I will finish this story. I promised I would and that's that. But in other news. You know that thing when your parents ask why you don't retaliate against your little siblings even if they are beating the crap out of you? THAT IS THE STUPEST QUESTION EVER. Seriously? I'm not going to even push a little kid away from me, I don't want to hurt them, even if I ended up sore the next day. Honestly? Gah. So that's my life sorry for that. But here you go chapter 6 and this story is ending up way longer than SoaD. SPEAKING OF WHICH DID YOU KNOW I HAD ALMOST 100 FAVORITES ON THAT STORY! THAT IS CRAZY HONESTLY WHY? Ok story now. I'll squeal when I can annoy my brothers with it. **

Chp 6

Stoick, Valka, and Astrid ended up staying for a week. A week in which Valka found a partner in Cloudjumper, Astrid learned more about her beloved, and Stoick accepted the dragon that was his son. Gobber had returned to Berk to be Chief in Stoick's place. In fact the man had volunteered to do so because he saw the need for his friend to reunite with his son. It was the third day of that week that Astrid met the Dragon Trappers.

"Astrid." Hiccup was hanging from the ledge overhang of the cave like home the three Vikings now inhabited. The cave had been Hiccup's model after the human dwellings he spied when Cloudjumper took him to learn human trades when he was growing up. The forge had interested Gobber when he had been here, saying Hiccup had a natural talent. He even offered to teach the boy when he could. Valka loved the book he had managed to collect.

"Where are you?" Astrid answered his call while looking around. She failed to look up. So he landed in front of her, which caused her to jump back and then punch him for scaring her. Toothless had laughed at it.

"You asked where I was?"

"You also landed not a foot away from me."

"And?" He was confused. How did the proximity in which he landed have to do with her punching him... again?

"You're impossible!" She turned on her heel and stormed off leaving a very confused Hiccup and a laughing Toothless.

'_What's so funny?' _

_'The fact that you can't understand your own mate.'_

_'She is NOT my mate you overgrown reptile!'_

Dragons have the most interesting laugh. Each one different but a Night Fury's is one you can definitely tell is a laugh, you can even tell what kind of laugh it was. This one made his partner blush.

It was a few hours later that Hiccup was able to persuade Astrid to go flying, which was what he had tried to do earlier. It was there that Astrid met the trappers for the first time.

The two had been flying close to Berk, by the island that Hiccup landed on after the failed flight suit test, when they saw the smoke. Valka had started leading raids on the trappers as soon as Hiccup told her about them, she had lead one last night, but hadn't told them where.

When he saw the fort destroyed by the Alpha's ice he figured he knew where she went now. What he didn't see was the bola heading towards Astrid and Stormfly, at least not until she screamed her partner's name and was dropping from the sky.

'_Catch her!'_

_'On it.' _

Toothless shot down towards Astrid's falling form, catching her in his claws. They landed on the platform the Trappers had shot Stormfly down from.

"What is your problem!" Astrid would have punched them if Hiccup hadn't held her back.

"Eret." His voice growled out the name.

"If it isn't the Dragon Prince! Well well Drago will be pleased, a Night Fury and the thorn in his side delivered by me!" A man with a tribal tattoo on his chin and arrogance in his walk came forward, he looked at them with a smirk on his face.

"Let her go." Hiccup didn't bother with Eret's threats.

"Her?"

"The Nadder. Stormfly. She belongs to my nest, mwy protection. So release her or should I ask my Alpha to come destroy the rest of your fort. My mother did a good job wouldn't you say Astrid?"

"Yes she did, Soulprince." Astrid watched him. She knew how protective he was, he must hate the trappers.

He looked at her, she hardly ever used his title.

"Drago needs dragons for his army. Trapping is hard enough without do-gooder riders making a mess. Then your friend stole all of our dragons. The only good dragon is the one in Drago's army."

Hiccup snorted.

"I can change your mind."

Eret laughed.

"No you can't. But thank you, for the dragons. Drago will be please." He threw his fist in the air and from behind a trapper shot a bola at Toothless. He turned and shot a plasma blast, destroying the bola and giving Hiccup the distraction need to release Stormfly.

"Thanks for your cooperation!" Hiccup yelled as the two riders and their partners flew off.

Astrid was getting curious now, who was Drago, and why did he have a dragon army?


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N I lost my muse. I'm so sorry it's taken so long but as interest in the story ha gone down so has my motivation. I really am sorry guys. And the plot hasn't been working right. Ugh. I'll need to go back and edit these two stories when I have better skill. But please R&R thanks guys**

**-Yurika**

Chp 7

Valka as trying to cook. Emphasis on trying. She never had been great at it, but she was trying for Hiccup. He had never had a real home cooked meal in his life and she wanted to change that. Of course Astrid was a way better cook than she was and would probably cook for him more often than she would. The thought brought a smile to her face. The two young riders had gone flying and Stoick, oh Stoick, he was trying to get used to everything.

The Viking Chief was currently sitting in the cave-house just looking around. He was looking at the books, at the drawings. He was looking at the home his son had had in his younger years. He was almost never here now, you could tell because many things had a layer of dust covering them. Hiccup, no the Soulprince was with the dragons. The beasts who changed his eyes, mind and heart had stolen his son. They even had started taking over his wife after she was with them for one day! Already she and Hiccup stopped using Norse with each other, they used those growling and humming sounds instead. Valka was even gaining an accent! It was driving him crazy. Even if dragons were not the mindless killing machines he had been brought up to believe they were, it didn't mean he wanted one for a son. It hurt that his human son grew up here and would rather be here than with his human family. But he was learning, learning to accept it. To move on and befriend this Hiccup, one completely different from how he would be if Stoick had raised him. Maybe it would be a good idea for Hiccup to come to Berk? He would ask the Dragon Boy. Now to find him.

Astrid was getting Stormfly settled and thinking over some of the things she'd learned on the flight. One, Drago was making a Dragon Army, two, he was bad news, three, she had no idea who he was and Hiccup was not sharing. She could ask the Chief or Valka maybe, hopefully before something bad happened.

Hiccup was with Toothless as always. In fact he did everything with his partner, his other half. It actually had scared the two older Vikings when they found out he didn't even sleep in a real bed, he just fell asleep on Toothless's back when they flew at night or wrapped in his wing.

So when he entered his old cave-house it felt strange to him. What was even stranger was that Stoick and Valka were already in there, talking about things he didn't know and Valka was... cooking? At least that's what he thought it was.

"You know. If you put that on the coals for a bit it taste better to humans." His loud sentence and quiet approach, even with Toothless behind him, scared the two. Valka dropped the skewers of fish and Cloudjumper snapped them up.

'_You shouldn't startle them Hiccup. Their ears do not hear as ours do.'_

Valka jumped slightly again, understanding dragon speech still surprised her even though it had been three days.

The boy laughed.

'_But she can.' _

_'No it just the gift of speech. Senses come with being more draconian, like you.' _

He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed.

"Astrid is coming."

"How do you know?" Stoick asked. He wanted to learn exactly what was dragon about Hiccup.

"I can hear her and Stormfly. You know you should come flying with us. You have Skullcrusher, why not? Valka you and Cloudjumper can come too. I can show you the heat springs."

"Heat springs?" Valka was trying to skewer more fish while she listened.

"When the dragons fly on hot air rising into the sky, they float."

"Actually Hiccup, I was thinking about something." Stoick turned towards him and stared straight through him. It was starting to make Hiccup uncomfortable, he was the one that stared, he was supposed to be in the shadows not the spotlight.

"What if you came to Berk?"

"Berk? Me?"

"Yes you."

"The dragons need me here."

'_Hatchling, it would be good to go. There is a second part to your rites remember?' _

Hiccup looked at Cloudjumper, slightly annoyed.

'_Am I to understand that I will be banished again?'_

_"No, but you should go. No matter how much we love you here, you are human. You do need to learn how to be one.'_

_"_What's this about banished?"

"What? Oh yes forgot. I was banished for my rite. Toothless and I, when we went to Berk were proving ourselves, our rite of passage. I'm a special case. The Alpha has given me two, prove my dragon soul and my human heart as well. That's what he means."

"So you do need to be human?" Stoick liked were this was going, maybe just maybe he could save his son from this life of dragons.

"I need to prove my humanity. I proved my draconic side when I killed the queen."

"Then it's settled! We'll all go back to Berk. You, me, Valka, and Astrid."

Hiccup frowned when he noticed the lack of acknowledgement for the dragons.

"There are conditions. I will earn my place. I had to do it here and I will do it there. Toothless and I will have our own shelter that we create. No houses." The strange requirement did nothing to dampen Stoick's joy at bringing his son home again and he would in four days.

Astrid walked into the house hoping to ask about Drago, but found an annoyed Hiccup and a strangely giddy Stoick.

"You can meet the village this time and the younger Vikings your age will be great friends I'm sure, Hiccup, you'll like Berk before too long!"

"Wait. We're going home?"

"We are all going to Berk yes." Hiccup crossed his arms and glared at Cloudjumper.

"You sound so happy."

"Isn't it amazing what a little shoving can do?"

So after four days of getting ready to go and Hiccup stalling, they all flew away from the nest, Hiccup having a bad feeling about everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N so I am ecstatic that I got the Haiku request fromxXTheDevilandTheDragonXx because that was seriously fun seeing as I haven't written Haikus in years. Thank you Love. So shout out to you. You guys should check out the HTTYD story on xXTheDevilandTheDragonXx's profile. It's really cool.**

**also I put up a poll because I was wondering if you would like to see another story from my madness. It's not HTTYD and I'm sorry for that but I need to stop reading fanfic. I get muses. That's how this started too. Oh well. I want to get mmore of it written before I post it but still. **

**So enjoy my frustratingly short chapters that take me forever. Honestly what do y'all see in these stories?**

**-Yurika**

Chp 8

Berk was in upheaval. Their chief disappearing, his wife and heir along with him and then reappearing after a week away with the lost Dragon Boy Astrid had been looking for for five years. The small isle was definitely in chaos.

The moment the black dragon landed with the hooded figure caused any talk, any movement to stop, as all the Vikings in the town square stared at him. Then the Twins found him.

"Wait this is who Astrid has been obsessing over for five years?" Tuffnut Thorston, the male twin with long blond dreadlocks ran up to the dragon and seemed to inspect the figure. That is before he growled and freaked him out.

"Dragon Boy! Don't growl at them it's rude." Astrid snapped at him, causing Valka and Stoick to laugh.

_'He was in my space!'_

"I taught you Norse for a reason. I don't understand dragon."

"You speak _dragon_! Teach me!" The stout one, Fishlegs, called out.

"He was in my space. I'm sure he would not have cared if I was in his so I do not like him in mine or Toothless's. As for you, dragon speech is not learned. It is gifted to those who are not entirely human by the Alpha." The village was struck by how strange his words sounded. Twisted in such a way they could hardly understand. Then the meaning of the words hit.

"You look plenty human to me liar!" Next came Snoutlout.

The figure jumped off of his black beast and walked calmly to the young man.

"If I was human, you could beat me in a fight. If I was human you would be food for the red death queen I killed five years ago. You would also remember what I gave up." He pointed to his left leg. Then he pushed down his hood and stared Snoutlout right in the face.

"You would also remember my eyes."

Snoutlout backed up and cursed under his breath.

"So am I human?"

"What are you?"

"The Soulprince. The dragonsouled human raised by dragons. The Alpha's blood runs through my veins. Back off." The last statement ended with a growl and he turned to walk back to Toothless.

'_Scary Hiccup.'_

_'He annoys me.' _

_'I hope you know he's your cousin.' _Valka laughed at the mortified expression on Hiccup's face.

'_He's my what!' _

_'You heard me Hiccup. Cousin.' _

_'Oh Alpha help me, I'm related to an arrogant troll.'_

_"_Hey if you don't stop with the dragon speech I'll gut you." Astrid was smirking when she said it, so really the threat was empty.

"I'd like to see you try. I have superior reflexes." Well it was until Hiccup said that.

"Do you?" His smirk made her jump at him from Stormfly's back. Too bad he was right. He jumped up and flipped in the air just to anger her, landing on Stormfly while she was a few feet short of Toothless.

"Yes I do."

"Stupid dragon blood." He gave her an innocent smile and hopped down from Stormfly.

"I'm hurt m'lady, truly hurt." He held out his hand to help her up because landing on the ground wasn't that comfortable.

"Oh go get eaten by a troll." She pushed his hand away, but the scowl she was wearing was slipping into a smile against her will.

"Sadly I have a rite to go through first. I'll get eaten by trolls later."

"Curse you dragon boy."

The whole village seemed to be trying not to laugh. Astrid had been so focused on finding him these past years she had abandoned her last years of childhood. It was nice to see her smiling again.

"Well now you know why we disappeared for a week." Stoick himself was smiling at the two, but he had business to attend to, which meant the conditions of Hiccup's coming to Berk.

"Now. The Soulprince," it felt so strange and wrong, but right at the same time to call Hiccup that, " has a few conditions for being here as he didn't want to leave his nest. So he will not be staying in the village." They had discussed it on the flight. Hiccup and Toothless would stay in the cove as they did the first time they were here, but this time they would have access to the village since they weren't hiding.

"Only Valka, Gobber, Astrid and I will know where he is." That caused the village to cry out in shock.

"Shush! It is a precaution that he finds necessary so we will take it. Also, Gobber you've stated you would be willing to teach him." Gobber grinned at the thought of teaching the dragon boy a few forge tricks. He was also interested to see what he would make.

"Aye."

"There you go. A way to earn your place. Now that the conditions are met. Let's go get you settled."


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N so this is kinda filler but I needed to give him time with Berk before Drago really comes in. So here have some Twins being the Twins. ^.^ thank you everyone for being patient with me seeing as my muse kinda died a couple chapters ago and is slowly reviving. Good news is we have a lot more chapters to go which puts this story as larger than Soul of a Dragon. Hm. It's nice to have even a fuzzy plot line. That mean I'll finish it. I did promise so I will. Also the poll.**

**2 people voted. The thing they agreed on was what story. Well I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter/Avengers where Harry is adopted or is actually one of the Avengers or Loki's kid. I have to say I fell in love with them. Many feature a fem!Harry and I kinda fell in love with two really amazing Fics in this small category. The Triumph in These Tired Eyes by Anarchicmuse and also Not Who She Seems and its sequel by Children of Darkness. These two beauties much like the Dragon's King by Butterflykika inspired this saga inspired a Lokison Story but it's very early in the works an I want to have much more of it written before I post. Probably will post it after HoaM is done. So that's what story and I recommend all the above fics but most of you have probably read Butterflykika's Story. Still great fics. Well here's your chapter. I promise Plot in the next one.**

**-Yurika**

Chp 9

Two days on Berk and already the Vikings his age were driving him crazy. Especially the twins. His 'cousin' he tried to avoid at every turn while Fishlegs was barable, but the twins were a whole new level of crazy. They lurked the forest for him, trying to find out where he was living. He hopped from tree to tree following their loud rampage through the tree. Honestly it hurt his more sensitive ears. How did their Zippleback stand them?

"He has to be somewhere!" Tuffnutt was just annoyed they couldn't find him. Ruffnut... Enough said.

"Come on we have to find him! Imagine what we can do with a dragon guy on our side. So much destruction. Beautiful."

Ok this needed to stop. They were to close to Raven's Point for his liking and they needed to know he wasn't going to destroy the village, but these two seemed...mentally challenged.

So he dropped down from the tree he was in, right in between the two.

"You two are extremely loud."

"What! I can't hear you!" Tuffnut yelled in his ear. He backed up and growled.

That shut them both up. Years of knowing to be quiet when a dragon growled.

"How do they stand you? Gah." He started messing with his ears hoping to get the ringing out of them.

"Is your Zippleback deaf? I know my ears are sensitive but ow."

"How did you find us?" Ruffnut asked.

"I've been following you. Also here to dispel any ideas about getting me to destroy things. No. I won't and that's the end of it. So please go away." The two whined as he pushed them out of the forest.

Stoick had them cleaning the dragon stables for a month because of their adventure.

Hiccup was working in the forge that night, trying to make adjustments for a saddle design that was giving the riders trouble. Stoick simply watched him work, waiting to ask his question.

"I know you're there." Hiccup didn't even turn from his sketches.

"Yes well." Stoick left the shadows to stand a little closer to him.

"What do you need?"

"The riders. I've never seen anyone ride a well as you and I was wondering-"

"You want me to teach them. I've actually thought about it myself. How many riders do you want taught?"

"Well. The young adults your age mostly, but Valka is new with having a partner, so her as well maybe."

"Valka can speak to Cloudjumper. She will need nothing I can teach her. As for the young adults, that would be Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, and Snoutlout correct?"

"Yes."

"Tell them to meet me in the arena in three hours."

"That's late Hiccup."

"I know."

"The first lesson is trust. I know you've probably think you've mastered it but by the time I'm done you will be rethinking the idea of trust. Trust is key to any partnership between rider and dragon. So I called you here at this hour because you're going to follow me."

The young adults were all gathered in the arena watching Hiccup, hoping to learn more about the Soulprince and their dragons.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless's back and smiled.

"We're going to go flying. If you pas this lesson you may be able to fly next lesson. Otherwise you start at the beginning."

They were all over the ocean, at least they thought so, clouds were everywhere the only reason they knew down from up was because of gravity.

"So. You don't know where you are. You're thousands of miles up in the sky. You're feeling like you need a rush and you just-" as he was talking she started to stand on Toothless's back, then at the right time he stepped off.

Toothless hovered for a moment then dived. In about two minutes both Hiccup and Toothless were hovering by the other riders as if nothing had happened.

"You just stepped off your dragon." Tuffnut was confused.

"First off he's not _my _dragon, he's my partner, my brother. Second I trusted him to catch me."

"How will they find us? It's black as ink out here?" Snoutlout asked, almost as if he was finding a way out of this exercise.

"Again trust. Who wants to go first?" Everyone hesitated, but Astrid spoke up.

"I can trust Stormfly to catch me."

"Good job Astrid. Nadders actually love to play fetch, very playful dragons. So she will most definitely catch you. So just don't think about it and step to the side." Astrid slowly unhooked herself from her saddle and stood up, taking deep breaths she didn't even look down. She stepped and fell, her eyes were closed as she tried to pretend she was just diving on Stormfly, then her body jerked and she opened her eyes to see herself in Stormfly's claws, she was being very gentle with her rider.

When they got back up to the others and Hiccup helped Astrid to get back on Stormfly's back, Hiccup turned to the others.

"Anyone else?"

A few moments of silence and he sighed.

"Astrid will be having a flying lesson then while you four get to start at the beginning. Dismissed for now."

So Hiccup's first lesson went well.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N hello loves! Look I didn't take a month for this update. I bet you can tell what's coming next chapter because it's pretty obvious. I'm actually pretty proud I got it up so quickly as I got sucked into a very large trilogy of Fics the first was 80 chapters long and the second isn't finished yet but it's 75 oh it was awesome. Love long fics. But here you go guys. Enjoy ^.^ **

**-Yurika**

**disclaimer that I always forget. I own nothing an. I'm sure if you thought I did that Hiccup would be more than happy to take care of you for me. ^.^ so everything not AU belongs to Dreamworks and all the really famous people who gave us HTTYD so not me.**

Chp 10

Three days later all the young adults were able to trust their partners. Hiccup had wanted to prolong the test for a bit longer just to see Snoutlout be Snoutlout. It was incredibly entertaining to be able to see his 'cousin' so frustrated because Hiccup had him start over. Snoutlout did challenge him once, the whole village came to see that. Needless to say it's not hard to imagine how quickly the arrogant Viking went down.

Astrid was trying to get him to realize that he was Stoick's heir now, but he would have none of it.

"You are a Viking, I'm not. I'm a dragon that looks like a human. I can't be chief to a Viking Village." That was his excuse. Of course what she didn't tell him was the fact that if he did recognize himself as Stoick's heir they became betrothed and then they would both be chief and cheiftess to the village. She didn't know how he would take it and she honestly was scared he wouldn't want her, but that was crazy right? She didn't like him...right?

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup looked at the blonde Viking who had just entered the forge.

"Hey dragon boy."

"You know I've been here five days, I need a name besides Dragon Boy Astrid."

"You have a name, you just refuse to let people know it."

"Not this again."

"Why do you really not want to do it?"

"I well. It's unrealistic. Long lost son suddenly returns years later and takes over. It's just. I don't know how to be human really myself, much less run a human village. I'm already a dragon heir, I don't want to mess up with a culture I do know and also take on one I don't. It's just not my place."

"But it is. You were born to be an heir. You ended the Dragon Wars and brought peace to Berk."

"No. You brought peace to Berk. I left."

"Hiccup-"

"Astrid. You're heir here. Now if you want my help that's fine, but I can't recognize myself as Stoick's son until I've earned it or have learned to be human. It's how ranks work. I will not appear and become the next leader because of who my father is. That's not how it works for dragons and it's not right to believe it would work peacefully here. I'm sorry but no."

Astrid sighed, knowing she had lost this round. But she did punch him.

"I'm going to go for a flight then. You have a lesson to prepare. I'll be back I think before then but maybe not. I plan to be gone for a while."

"First of OW. What is it with you and punching me seriously. Second sure why not?"

Astrid and Stormfly were tracking someone. Well more specifically that trapper that she and Hiccup had found last week, Eret.

She decided that she would need to be more persuasive to get what she wanted plus Hiccup said that Nadders loved to play fetch.

Snatching him off the boat had been easy. Convincing him to take her to Drago had been easy. But actually sneaking into his camp, that had been a bit tougher and seeing as she got caught well, this could end very badly for her.

This lesson was simple. Just some bonding which meant knowing your partner. Certain dragons liked to be pet or scratched a certain way so he was teaching each rider how their dragon liked to be pet. At least he was trying to. There was this annoying buzzing sound in his ear and he knew the dragons could hear it too. But the annoying thing was it was getting louder. He wondered if Valka could hear it.

Then the noise in Hiccup's ears reached a roar and he stiffened as did all the dragons.

'_Hiccup!' _

_'Toothless was that?'_

_'The Alpha. Something's happened.'_

_'Get Valka and Cloudjumper. Tell them to come here then come back. She'll probably grab Stoick. We need to go to the nest.'_

_'Got it.' _

Hiccup turned to look at the riders.

"Saddle up. You're going on a mission and you will do what I say when I say it. Clear?"

"Um no." The twins said in unison.

"Then make it that way. We are going to my best and if any of you compromise my home you will no longer be riders. Got it."

"Yup."

Stoick and Valka along with Cloudjumper and Toothless ran into the rink then.

"What was that?"

"So you did hear it. I was wondering. Something happened at the nest. We're checking it out. Including them." He pointed to the riders and Stoick raised a questioning brow at the boy.

"We'll need them if I'm correct in my guess of what happened. I should never have let Astrid go. I knew she was to curious for her own good."

"What do you think happened?" Valka asked as she helped the young riders with their saddles.

"Drago finally attacked the nest."

**A.N THANK YOU SABERSTORM FOR CATCHING MY MISTAKE. I fixed it but THANK YOU SO MUCH.**


End file.
